


No Sweets Allowed For Dean

by KnightAniNaberrie



Series: Facebook Destiel Bingo Prompts [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas confessing feelings, Dean is receptive and open, Destiel Bingo Prompts, Dinner, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, Sam and Jack hanging out, Valentine's Day, author is not good at tagging, could be canon compliant but I’m behind a few episodes so who knows, kinda pre-smut if you choose to imagine what comes afterwards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 21:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13690017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightAniNaberrie/pseuds/KnightAniNaberrie
Summary: “Since that night Dean had allowed himself the indulgence of keeping a full box of sweets solely for himself.” Thanks to Cas, this box just so happens to be Honey Bee shaped. And, most recently, missing.





	No Sweets Allowed For Dean

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon a Facebook Destiel Bingo prompt, same as title. Fluffy fluff fluff fluff, because everyone needs more fluff in their daily lives.

It was the shout heard around Kansas.

"SAM! WHERE THE HELL DID MY HONEY BEE GO?"

Originally the Honey Bee has simply been a box, filled to the brim year round with any kind of candy imaginable. The hoard had been in existence since one fateful Halloween decades ago. The Winchester brothers had found themselves fortunate enough that the sleazy motel of the week was within walking distance (albeit a bit lengthy a walking distance) of a neighborhood of rich old folks inclined to believe anyone was somehow their great grandchild. John had been out on a hunt, and Dean took the opportunity to give Sam a true Halloween experience. They had made out like bandits, more than enough candy per boy to last them months. And through stuffed pockets and other sly techniques, John never found out.

Since that night Dean had allowed himself the indulgence of keeping a full box of sweets solely for himself. Sam had his own box before hitting his health kick, and had spoke of restarting one for Jack. Cas has strolled in in time to catch the tail end of the conversation, and after several confused head tilts Dean had retrieved his box for proud display.

The following week when Cas came barreling into Dean's room brandishing a Honey Bee shaped box, smile small and eyes hopeful, well, what was a man suppose to do? Dean had made the switch that night, and at the proud grin that spread across Cas's face when he had unintentionally caught Dean wrist deep in a candy-filled Honey Bee, the goofy thing had immediately earned a permanent place in Dean's life.

And now it seemed that Bee had magically flown from its usual position under Dean's bed (what? He never claimed to be creative) and was no where in sight.

Dean cut a trail of near fury through the bunker in search of his Bee. He'd checked the kitchen, the War Room, Sam's room, Cas's, and was about to resort to searching through the dungeon when he heard a giggle followed by the distinctive crinkle of a wrapper opening. Dean spun around slowly until his eyes locked on the slightly ajar door to Jack's room.

Oh HELL no.

In three Sam sized strides, he was down the hall, breath held. Waiting.

Another giggle. And twice the previous crinkle.

With a slam of his fist, the door was flung open, leaving Dean to behold the ultimate betrayal.

Jack and Sam sat sprawled across the available floor space, candy wrappers littering every surface. The bed had been pushed against the far wall to make more room for the candy carnage spread throughout the room. Sam's laptop sat glowing on a stack of books, happily playing some colorful screeching cartoon. A Chutes & Ladders board (and where the heck did that even come from?) was pushed slightly off to one side.

And there, in the center of it all, like some poor innocent ritualistic sacrifice, sat Dean's Honey Bee.

Dean's empty Honey Bee.

Dean simply stared, mouth hanging open in shock, salty thoughts frozen in their tracks. Sam, too, froze at the sudden surprise opening of the door - and the last time Dean had seen that look on his brother's face, Dean had been about to soul bomb Amara. He flailed his moose limbs into a sitting position, then seemed to change his mind and shrunk back down into some sad attempt at casual. He looked between Dean and the emptied Bee, well aware of his brotherly crimes.

Jack, however, had no such frame of reference.

"Hi Dean!" The kid practically sang, sunny smile snapping Dean somewhat out of his catatonic state.

He blinked once, twice, and with a final long release of breath, he spoke.

"What, exactly, is going on here?" Dean's jaw tensed. Sam and Jack shared a look.

In what seemed to be the span of a second, a single blink, Sam lunged at Dean as Jack lunged for the Honey Bee. Encased in his brother's gangly limbs, Dean could no more than watch as Jack took off down the hall with the Bee, giggling the whole way. Sam's giggling joined in, and the moose-turned-octopus held tight until the nephilim was well out of sight.

"Dammit Sammy, what the hell?" Dean questioned once Sam's laughter had finally died down and he stood at his full height next to him.

Sam just shrugged, another grin sliding across his face. "Sorry, but Jack and I made a promise."

"And what promise was that?"

Sam's grin upgraded to Cheshire.

"Come on Sam, just spit it out."

"No sweets allowed for Dean."

And with that, the Moose was off, following the path Jack had carved earlier.

Dean let out an annoyed huff, spinning on his heel to stomp off after his nutty family.

He rounded the corner to the War room, and for the second time in a max of ten minutes, froze at the sight before him. Cas stood at the head of one of the tables, a bright red bedsheet draped over one end in lieu of a tablecloth. There were tall white candles blazing from various points not just at the table, but all around the room. And the food. There was steak and potatoes, something that could've been chicken, pie and, amongst the sweets and treats, sat Dean's Honey Bee, once again full of various candies. Cas was fiddling with the sleeves of his trench coat, but his near nervous eyes never left Dean's.

Dean took the last few steps necessary to fully enter the room, catching a flash of Sam and Jack making a hasty exit, bolting up the stairs and through the door with a final "Have fun! Use protection!" From Sam.

Now alone, their eyes finally met.

"Hello, Dean."

"Cas?"

Cas looked away then - at the table, the floor, the ceiling, anywhere but Dean.

"I. . . I've never - I looked up ways to tell someone that, um, well I mean it is. . ." Cas's fragments trailed off, and for a moment Dean feared he wouldn't go on. The angel took a deep breath, finally meeting Dean's eyes again.

"I apologize for the behavior of Sam and Jack. I asked if they would act as a distraction, and if they would try to keep you away from the sweets for the afternoon, considering all I had planned. I never imagined they would. . do what they did."

Dean shook his head, his face falling slightly. "So what, this is just some elaborate apology? Becau-"

"No! No." Cas was fast to interrupt. The angel seemed to battle with himself for a moment, his cheeks tinged a subtle red. Dean thought he would look away again, but instead he locked eyes with his hunter, and said, rather calmly but with all the weight in the world, "Happy Valentine's Day, Dean."

And it was a message received loud and clear.

Dean broke into an admittedly goofy smile, quickly closing the distance between them (huh, when did it go from a table's length to less than a foot?), bringing their lips together in what would be the first of many kisses.

It seemed Dean had found his Honey Bee, and he wasn't a box of miscellaneous candies.

"You too, Cas. You too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
